


Impressions

by skirt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Hanzo Shimada, my boy makes some friends along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: A job is a job and Hanzo is in no place to complain about that.Alternatively: Hanzo meets the members of Talon and doesn't mind what he finds.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip i've had in my docs for way too long lmao. this is just part 1. all are pretty short like this. the widow and reaper ones are almost done so i'll post them when they aren't dogshit

It isn’t often Talon contacts Hanzo, this being only the fourth time in the last 2 years, but it’s given him familiarity with its core agents. As far as he’s aware, they already have a sniper and therefore he isn’t typically needed. But a job is a job, and if he can help he doesn’t see why not. 

Sombra was the first he was introduced to, and it didn’t take more than a short conversation for him to take note to never cross her. It’s her doing that he will always be able to be contacted by them, no matter where he goes, under any alias. They don’t speak to each other often as they have little in common, but Hanzo gives the courtesy of pleasantries and small talk when their paths cross. A reasonably friendly and enthusiastic woman, but there's a sort of maliciousness that he can sense in her. 

They’d met twice before when materializes seemly out of thin air beside him when he’s walking to a shop for lunch. “Hey,” Sombra gives a small wave and ignores how she’s made him jump. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a holoscreen with a face of an unfamiliar man on it. “You up for a gig? We need someone with good aim.” He doesn't understand how she can turn herself invisible like that, but god if it's not one of the coolest things he's seen. 

“Who is he?” Hanzo squints at the small screen coming out of the palm of her hand.

Sombra shrugs and the photo disappears. “Boring CEO for a pharmaceutical company. They started buying omnic parts and it was kinda shady.” She follows him as he begins walking again towards the café. The streets are cold this time of year in Vancouver. “So I was watching him and turns out he's in every business out there. And the bossman said he’d be better off gone.” 

“I suppose so.” Hanzo spares a glance her way and notices how pleased she looks; like he’s remotely hard to convince into work.

Sombra swipes her finger and a new projection comes up with a flyer for a gala in a few days. “You wouldn't be going in, as much as I know you’d love to party,” she grins. “You’ll just be hanging around across the street until you get a clear shot. There’s gonna be me and a couple guys inside making sure everything goes smoothly, but that’s about it.” 

Hanzo nods and scans over the party invitation. It sounds relatively routine. Parties are some of the most opportune chances to make a statement about who you’re assassinating; anyone whose in on it will get the message loud and clear. “Very well. I'll be there.” 

*

And so here he sat perched on the roof across the parking lot, occasionally flipping his focus to the laptop on the ground with the security feed, just in case there was anything missed by his sonar arrows. A flashing purple electronic device sits beside that - Sombra insisted that he keep it with him for the mission but didn’t tell him what it was, only to make sure it gets left out. 

The feed in his ear occasionally crackled with noise and one of the agents would relay the target’s location up to him. Somewhere inside Sombra was setting up the cameras to repeat themselves just before he fires his shot. The target was only visible for seconds before he moved behind another party guest. His instructions were clear: no civilian casualties. Hanzo was more than happy to comply. The last thing he needed was more guilt on his conscious. 

“He’s headed to the bar,” says an anonymous voice in his ear. 

Hanzo nods despite them not being able to see him and adjusts his aim to the closed window. Sombra had checked and double checked to make sure this was proper glass and not bulletproof. As long as he keeps his aim true, it’ll go through. “Ready.” He’s ordering a beer and chatting with the bartender, entirely unaware of his fate. He draws his bow taut and waits for the go-ahead.

“Gotcha.” Sombra is silent for a long moment, “Go for it.” He hears clicking sounds through her mic and fires the arrow. The glass shatters quieter than he expected and the arrow lands itself through the target’s neck. “Estupendo, let's get out of here.” 

Hanzo shuts the laptop and puts his bow and quiver into their guitar case when Sombra appears where the purple glowing thing was sitting only seconds before. 

“You can teleport?” He couldn’t convince himself to not be impressed by that. The technology she always seemed to be working with blew him away sometimes. 

Sombra had a sick look on her face and shut her eyes. “Kind of. Still in the works. And it feels gross every time I use it…” she rubs her stomach soothingly. She lets out a long sigh before she presses her finger to her ear. “Are you two leaving?” The other agents give an affirmative and Sombra turns back to him. 

“Well, thanks for this. I’m sure we’ll get in touch again.” She takes the laptop back from him and turns to leave. “And think about joining Talon. Dunno why you haven’t yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear some thoughts on this! criticism is welcome but don't be mean lol


End file.
